Clueless
by Greatfun2
Summary: He had information they needed. He knew more than most. He knew more than her but when it came to love Sharon outsmarted him.


* * *

Okay! My first Host story! A warning: I just finished the book and some characters may seem OOC like Sharon. She wasn't given much of role in the book so I don't know if I got her character right. Anyway, while and after I read the book I loved Doc and hated Sharon but then I realized that Sharon never really got a chance to change like Kyle did. So to be nice I made this! Because even though Sharon was a pain Doc still seemed to love her.

* * *

The kitchen was far from quiet and calm. People rushed around carrying treys of food, cooked and uncooked. The women worked hard and quick on kneading the bread and baking them. Everyone wanted to hurry with the food before any rain could come through the roof and onto their meals.

Wanda worked on kneading the bread. Her clothes had spots of split cuisine due to some people tripping from working so fast. They apologized and she said it was alright. It was just another day in the rainy season.

While Wanda continued working she caught something at the corner of her eye. She saw Doc slowly poke his head into the kitchen and look around nervously. She smiled a bit.

"Hey Doc," she greeted.

Doc cringed at the sound of his name. He took one last look around the kitchen before answering her.

"Hello Wanda," he answered.

"Looking for Sharon?"

A look of nervousness and terror came across Doc's face for only a second. He quickly put on a smile and averted his eyes away from Wanda so she couldn't see he was lying.

"Actually…."

"He's hiding from her,"

Both recognized the voice immediately. Melanie walked to Wanda's side with a box of cooking supplies in her hands. She set the box down on the counter and gave a sly smile in Doc's direction. His face clearly showed surprise.

"I heard them arguing this morning," Melanie put a finger to her chin as if it helped her think. "I couldn't really hear what it was about though."

Wanda turned her attention to Doc to see if what Melanie said was true. Sadly, he nodded his head.

"Sharon can get…" Doc trailed off for a second as he tried to find the right word. "intimidating when mad."

Wanda's mouth made an O shape to show she understood. The O shape quickly turned to a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry Sharon's working out in the crops today," Wanda told him. "If you want you can just stay in your office and I can bring you your food."

Doc's face turned to one of pure happiness.

"Ah, thank you Wanda. It's better to stay out of Sharon's way until she's cooled off." He waved good-bye to both girls before heading toward his office. Wanda continued with her work as soon as he left. She could feel Melanie still by her, just standing still. Wanda looked up to the woman.

"Something wrong Melanie?" she asked. Melanie shook her head.

"It's just that," she began. "Those two always seem to remind me of an old married couple."

Melanie laughed all the way out the kitchen entrance. Wanda couldn't help but giggle to herself.

* * *

True to her word Wanda brought Doc all of his meals. He sat at his desk the whole day reading through some of his books and taking notes. When it was time to rest Doc readied one of the cots for himself. He wasn't worried that much about the rain.

As soon as Doc had made himself comfortable on the cot he heard footstep at the entrance. His eyes widened at the sight of the person.

Sharon stared at him with anger in her eyes and her hands on her hips. Despite all the rage that was pointed toward him Doc couldn't help but notice how cute she looked when she was angry. When Doc didn't say anything Sharon spoke up.

"I figured you'd be here," she told him.

Doc still said nothing. Sharon walked up to the man slapped him on the head. It wasn't hard, just a light, playful slap.

"Idiot," Sharon muttered. Doc couldn't help but smile. No one ever called him an idiot. Sharon's voice suddenly got louder. "How are we supposed to make up if you keep running away? Geez, your suppose to be the smart one here Doc."

Doc looked at Sharon with pure amusement.

"I'm sorry," he said, teasing slightly.

"You better be,"

Sharon walked up to another cot in the room and pushed it toward Doc's. Once the two were connected she grabbed her blanket and pillow and lied down next to him. She closed her eyes as if she were already asleep. Doc nudged her.

"Sharon we don't have to sleep here," he said. "We can head to the game room."

"Now you tell me," Sharon mumbled, her eyes still closed. "I'm too lazy to get up now."

Doc shrugged and smiled to himself before lying back down. As soon as his entire body was back on the cot Sharon moved closer and wrapped an arm around is body. He turned so that his body faced hers and wrapped one of his arms around her body. Sharon came closer and nuzzled her head against Doc's neck. He patted her lightly.

"Hey Doc," Sharon whispered.

"Yes?"

"You know I love you, right?"

"Of course," he said without any hesitation.

"Good, keep that in mind because I'll be in a pretty bad mood tomorrow thanks to these cots."


End file.
